Current DM NPCs
This page is for characters in the party that JD is controlling/will control/has controlled. It will state a bit about their stats, their backgrounds (such as you know) and current whereabouts. NOTE: This does not include NPCs that are more story related. Its strictly characters that can/will/have been travelling with the party The Guide The primary NPC, acting, obviously, as the guide for the party. He was in the Brelish army serving under Boranel, though he knows him only somewhat. He was a Major, and seemed to be involved in special ops. Boranel sent him on the mission to check out the Temple Seals holding the Daelkyr, where he was imprisoned for 3 years. He seems to be deathly afraid of the dark. The Guide is currently a Cleric, recently revealed to be a follower of Vvarak, the dragon who created the Gatekeepers. He assured the party that Vvarak is currently assisting the party by keeping Be'lal in check. Theran A Half-Giant, formerly travelling with Tesa. Tesa knows he was a Psychic Warrior, though she has not shared this information with the rest of the party. It is known that he acted as the "muscle" in their partnership, but was still highly intelligent and the more level headed of the two. According to Aginor, he is alive and his mind untampered with. The Daelkyr required someone of Psychic ability to further their goals, though it's still unknown why it had to be him. Animus Animus is an extremely large and disgruntled Warforged that until recently was hiding in the forests of Breland, preying on merchants and nearby settlements. After a tense confrontation, the party managed to subdue him. Like many Warforged, he seems to revere The Lord of Blades as some kind of God-King, and seeks to join him to carve out a nation of Warforged. After subduing him, the party released him and one other member of him bandit company, under the condition that they immediately seek out The Lord of Blades and inform him of the coming Daelkyr threat. He seems to have some history with The Guide, whom he refers to as Major. Morag An extremely enigmatic figure, Morag was found deep in the bowels of the Aberration Village. He was rather forthright about his occupation as an assassin, but wouldn't reveal who his current target was. He made mentions of "lists", stating that the party didn't want to get on either of them. After ensuring the Druidic scrolls would be sent to the right people, he left on his way. Lubius Scrapspark A Gnomeish member of Gisme's gang that managed to get in a little over his head, Lubius is a fairly powerful spellcaster and something of a coward. Sent to retrieve something that Piker had purchased from House Cannith, he was then strongarmed by Cannith to steal it back. Caught between a rock and hard place, he fled and hid out in the city. The party managed to track him down and help him escape to their Warren, where he then took his leave. Kuma Orso A large, friendly, if fairly bloodthirsty and imtimidating Werebear. He was found in Lanfears camp, undergoing some brutal torture at her hands. After being freed, he pledged his services to help take revenge on his captors. Not too much is known about him so far, other than belonging to the Clan Ursine, and that his clan has something of an understanding with the Church of the Silver Flame.